crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Exon Mafia
The Five Families While Exon is known for its radical approach to defending its systems with its militaristic prowess, the Exon State Affairs Department constantly has their hands full due to the extreme amounts of crime that currently rule the Exon streets. While outer media of Exon suggests that Exon's biggest criminal issues belong to the large number of super villains on Exon, these are largely untrue. The mass underground of the USSR criminal empire belongs to that of 5 major families in the Exon Mafia that are always going for control. The Exon mafia poses a threat that is not only extremely hard to reduce or limit, but curiously lowers minor crime in a way, as the common street thug is usually dealt with by the mafia before the Exon authorities can get to them (provided they hit a protected business). Tattaglia Controlling mostly bars, illegal prostitution racks, and some media. The Tattaglia curiously has one of the best economy but some of the worst muscle. As they commonly take in people from outlying colonies such as Venezians, Kig-Yar, and Miridian people for their muscle, they very rarely succeed in grabbing more territory. But they have the numbers to defend their own. Held in contempt from the other families as they are seen to be only around as Tattaglia and Barzini are good friends, which means attacking them means starting a possible street war with Barzini. Tattaglia are commonly seen in brown or purple. Cuneo The most unpredictable and arguably, most dangerous family in terms of threatening innocent lives. Cuneo has an almost unbreakable front in the gambling industry, giving them a constant stream of cold hard cash. The take in a range of people for their muscle. Ranging from Sangheili, to Jiralhirenae, to even Uungoy. Constantly at war with most of the families. Cuneo are commonly seen in red clothing. Barzini Easily the largest and most dangerous of the five families, allying itself closely with the feeble Tattaglia, cash is never a problem as Barzini commonly has their hands in every illegal pie as possible. Drugs, prostitution, gambling, guns, freighting, controlling sports teams (paying off referees as an example). Known to be a sleeping giant, as they do not commonly take part in any street wars until they are disturbed, then they get involved which commonly leads to the deaths of the offenders. The Barzini control moves far beyond Exon's and even the USSR's borders. Barzini soldiers are commonly seen in green attire. Corleone Seeking to create peace among the Five Families, the Corleones prefer diplomacy to violence. Described as both respectful and concise when handling matters of business, they are know for forging alliances and seizing lucrative opportunities to expand their own powerful empire. They hold small businesses and protect them from violent criminal activities, especially from Cuneo. Corleone men are commonly seen in classic black fine wear. Stracci With strong roots in the freight and docking rackets, the Stracci family relies on old-fashioned business methods to bring in the cash. Feeble in power, they exercise a tactful approach to any situation, and remain one of the most well connected members of the Five Families. The Stracci family holds major lines in shipping and freighting, and capable of paying out tons of cash to mercenaries, making their cargo near suicide to attack in the galaxy. Stracci while holding the least ammount of muscle power hold contacts in the NMPD (New Moscow Police Department) close and their enemies closer. The Stracci are commonly seen in blue formal wear. Sub-Organizations While the Five Families have an iron grip on any crime that goes down on Exon or its outlying territories, the USSR territories are frequently ravaged by other organizations due to the civil war and lack of anything around to combat this as all efforts are being put towards the war. Venezian Triad While Cuneo mostly occupies Venezia, a new organization is rising through the ashes of the Exon Civil War, they refer to themselves or their higher ups as only the "Triad". A fairly secretive organization that rarely gets along with that of the five families. Brutal and personal in killing strategies, while on Venezia its recommended to carry a weapon. wip Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Exon